


Three Is A Crowd--Or Is It?

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucket List, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Peanut growing in Rachel's belly gets out, Kurt and Blaine have something to cross on their bucket list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is A Crowd--Or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontbefancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/gifts).



The day Rachel confirms that the Petri dish has turned into an embryo in her womb, Kurt and Blaine cry and drink and drink and cry.

And then they fall asleep in a heap on their couch.

The following morning, they manage to push the hangover on the back of their minds–practice makes perfect, after all–and they focus on the news.

In roughly seven months–right after the Tony’s, if that’s not a sign about their child Blaine doesn’t know what is–they’re going to be fathers.

And they know that it means that their lives will be turned upside down.

They’re looking forward to it, with all their hearts, but there are things they want to do that they can’t picture doing with a baby, and then a child, in the house.

And some of those things cannot wait for the Bean to be all grown-up and leave the nest.

For example, Kurt really doesn’t want 18 to 20 years to have a messy, sexy weekend involving a third party.

To be honest, Blaine is on board with not waiting that long.

It’s not that they don’t plan on having a long, fulfilling sex-life til death do them part, but to share it with someone else …

Yeah they prefer to do it when they are at the peak of their physical strength.

That, and while a certain Mr. Gilbert is still around and accessible.

And willing.

And single.

And if there is one thing Kurt and Blaine can agree on about Elliott, it’s that he won’t stay single for long.

So they call him, give him the good news and ask him if he would be interested.

The jerk simply chuckles over the phone–he laughs and it sounds like a purr–before telling them that they should give him a date and a place and he’ll be there.

“You can bet both your sweet butts that I’ll be there”, to be precise.

It doesn’t take long for both of them to find a good weekend, a date that suits the three of them and then it’s Friday night.

To make it more “civilized”, they have planned to start on Friday night, fuck their way through condoms and lube– “and snacks, Blaine, we cannot die of dehydration or starvation”–and get a brunch on Sunday morning, going their merry way and, probably, wait a while until they can see Elliott without picturing him without his clothes on and vice-versa.

Elliott seems to be on the same page, not wasting any time before pulling Blaine, and then Kurt, for a searing kiss upon his arrival in their apartment.

“Hmm, something smells delicious,” he says as he lets go of Kurt’s face to smile at Blaine.

“I-I, uh, made risotto,” Kurt replies, reaching for Blaine’s hand, and the alien feel of Blaine’s ring on his skin shakes him from his daze. “Asparagus and Champagne.”

“Fancy.”

“Only the best for you,” Blaine replies, pressing a soft kiss to Elliott’s neck on his way to the kitchen, returning with three glasses of the bubbly wine.

The meal is no different than any other meal the three men have shared before–they eat, they drink, they chat and they laugh.

Oh, one minor detail that changes everything: Kurt’s foot climbs up Elliott’s calf, and Elliott’s right hand is on Blaine’s thigh, slowly sliding higher and higher.

“‘m not so hungry anymore,” Blaine says politely, wiping at his mouth before leaning back in his chair, sliding into Elliott’s touch until the man’s large fingers are brushing his crotch.

“Oh I don’t know about that,” Elliott replies, pushing the heel of his hand against Blaine’s erection before pulling Kurt’s chair closer to him to mirror the gesture on him. “I have a sudden craving.”

Kurt rocks his hips against Elliott’s touch, leaning his head against his neck to press a kiss. “Whatever for?”

“Jee, I wonder.”

“Whatever it is,” Blaine says, and the two men turn to look at him, “I’m sure we can give it to you.”

“Do you now.”

Blaine’s eyes are dark, and the sound that comes out of him is half-whine, half-growl and Elliott licks his lips. “You do now.”

His fingers close around Blaine’s clothed erection while he keeps on massaging Kurt’s. “I really want to see if his cock is as magical as you made it seem to be,” he tells Kurt, and Kurt snorts.

“See, or taste?” he asks.

“Hm, taste, definitely.”

“Yes please,” Blaine chirps in, slightly breathless.

Elliott licks his lips before smoothly sliding down to the floor and under the table.

“Wait, wait,” Kurt exclaims, and it’s Blaine’s hand on Elliott’s head that keeps him from getting a concussion before they even get started. “I want to see him taking you,” Kurt explains, pushing the table to get Elliott out and in the open and kissing Blaine before sitting back on a chair.

Blaine’s eyes drop to the tenting of Kurt’s pants just as Elliott frees his own erection from his pants, and even though Elliott definitely knows what he’s doing, Blaine never looks away from Kurt, letting him see how much it turns him on to see Kurt touching himself while he has someone blowing him.

“Hold on,” Blaine says, to both of them. “I want to get on the voyeur wagon too.”

“Don’t mind me,” Elliott says with a throaty chuckle, kneeling towards Kurt and practically tearing his pants down to get at his cock.

“Oh wow ok,” Kurt breathes out as Elliott sinks on his cock, sucking on the head and twirling his tongue around the shaft. “Jesus fuck.”

Blaine smirks at him, his fist wrapped around his cock and pumping in time with Elliott’s bobbing up and down. “The view is incredible,” he comments, and Kurt’s eyes get impossibly darker.

“Darling?” he asks, voice almost normal and casual.

“Yes dear?”

“I’m afraid we’re being very poor hosts.”

Elliott hums around Kurt’s cock, shaking his head as best as he can without letting it go.

“Our guest seems to disagree,” Blaine replies, matching Kurt’s tone.

“But don’t you want to get a taste?”

That freezes Blaine’s hand for a moment. “I’d love that.”

“Elliott, honey, would you like that?”

Elliott lets go of Kurt’s cock with a pop. “I’d love that,” he echoes, winking at Blaine over his shoulder.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom then.”

—

Elliott lies down on the bed, completely naked, his golden skin and tattoo and muscles on display for them, but before joining him, Kurt and Blaine take a moment to kiss and rub against each other.

Then Elliott clears his throat, and they are back in the game.

Blaine is the first one to go on the bed, literally diving for Elliott’s cock and taking him almost entirely in his mouth, sucking in his cheeks and putting his hands on Elliott’s thighs to keep him in place as he gets a rhythm, up and down and around.

But it’s quite unnecessary, since Kurt joins them both, kneeling on their side of Elliott’s head to feed his cock back past his lips, fucking his mouth–gently, of course, but there is no doubt in their minds that Kurt is the one controlling it–and chasing his pleasure.

Elliott shouts around Kurt’s cock as Blaine gets him over the edge, and the vibration of it triggers Kurt’s orgasm.

Even though they are panting and a little bit dizzy, both Elliott and Kurt reach for Blaine to give him back the pleasure he gave them both.

Blaine would be hard pressed to tell you whose mouth is on him and whose fingers tease at his hole–that is, until the unmistakable feeling of a ring tickles the hair on his thigh.

“Kurt!” he cries as he comes down Elliott’s throat, and they all lay there for a minute, spent and sated.

“Round 2?” Elliott asks, and while Blaine chuckles, Kurt groans.

This weekend is going to be the death of him, isn’t it?

—

Sunday morning, they are all limping for one reason or another, but there is no jealousy, no resentment as they share pancakes and eggs and bacon.

Just a dull throb of … well, everything, and a check on a bucket list.

“Now, if you two need a baby-sitter to reconnect in the next couple of years,” Elliott says with his mouth full of Mocha muffins, “you know who to call, promise?”

“Promise, Uncle Elliott.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Uncle Ellio-ooott …”

“I hate you both.”

“No you doo-oon’t.”


End file.
